


Timers

by GypseyRay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Hope, I have no idea what is going on, Implied/Referenced Suicide, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: One would think it a blessing to have a counter imprinted on you, one telling you when you would meet the one person you were destined to be with. It allowed you to prepare, to look and act your very best when you met them. It was a perfect system or rather, it was supposed to be.





	

One would think it a blessing to have a counter imprinted on you, one telling you when you would meet the one person you were destined to be with. It allowed you to prepare, to look and act your very best when you met them. It was a perfect system or rather, it was supposed to me.  


Winifred Barnes knew her son was different from the moment he was born. The doctors faces, looking at her newborn with such pity, told her that much and when she saw, when she saw his timer she knew why. A hundred years, her son wouldn’t meet his soulmate for exactly one hundred years. Her baby boy would live a long life but he would be doomed to life it alone, he would never get the experience of meeting and growing old with his soulmate, of having children with them and watching them grow. He would be doomed to meet his soulmate when he was on the door of death, to old to truly form a life with them.  


Her baby, her James, was just over one when she heard the rumor-a little baby had been born with a timer nearly as long as her own sons, a baby living in the same building. She’d never spoken to Mrs. Rogers before but she knew the terrible sadness that had come with her own sons timer and if she could helped this poor woman she would.  


Sarah Rogers and Winifred Barnes became quick friends, as did their sons-one boys arm saying he would be one hundred when he met the love of his life and the other saying he would be ninety-five, It wasn’t perfect, neither boy would ever fit in, both would be taunted for their times, and neither would ever have the future their mothers wished them to have but they would live and for someone like Sarah Rogers, someone with a son so sickly that death seemed to be following him, well it brought her hope that even if he never found his love he would be able to live a life, he wouldn’t die on her, nor would he be alone. Her Stevie had James, his Bucky. It wasn’t the love she wanted for him but it was someone to love her son unconditionally, a brother to protect him, one who understood.  


Lies, the timers were all lies. She shouldn’t be here, she shouldn’t be having a funeral for her brother and his best friend, they weren’t supposed to die yet. Their times gave them each nearly seventy years more to live but here she was. The times were supposed to be a guarantee, they were supposed to be fulfilled before death but they weren’t, they were lies. Rebecca Barnes went home that night and scrubbed her timer till the skin turned red and bloody. She didn’t want a timer, she didn’t want that lie anymore.  
Waking up in the two-thousands should have been more shocking than it was but when Steve looked at his arm and saw that timer has continued to count-it wasn’t. He was meant to be here, in this time, because his soulmate was here, in this time and if his timer continued counting then maybe, just maybe Bucky’s had to, maybe he had survived and was happily living in his old age. This wasn’t perfect, most of those he knew were gone and he was in a time he did not understand, but he couldn’t help the shred of hope that formed, he had a soulmate and Bucky might still be alive.  


The Avengers Civil War, that’s what they were calling it. It had been all Bucky’s fault, the Avengers had split because of him, why? He wasn’t worth this all, he wasn’t worth any of it. Soulmates separated, parents taken from their children, friendship broke apart… all for him. He wasn’t worth it and he wouldn’t make them suffer anymore. Stevie had gone to put together the surprise party he didn’t think Bucky knew about but Bucky didn’t want to celebrate, he couldn’t. It was better this way, they were better without him. He put the gun to the side of his head, it would only take one shot and he’d be gone, they wouldn’t be stuck with him anymore. He placed his finger on the trigger, ready to pull when he heard a ringing, what was ringing? He slowly turned toward the sound of the noise when he saw her, a beautiful curvy little brunette standing their looking like she might throw up… or faint, she just fainted. She was his soulmate.  


Darcy woke up slowly before remembering what had happened, she shot up after that and looked around the room quickly before settling her eyes on the man sitting cautiously over her. He looked so miserable, so hurt. He had been going to… he wanted to… oh god. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought, he was her soulmate and she almost missed him. Softly, as so not to spook her poor soulmate she stood up, him following suit. They stayed there and stared at each other for a moment before she took a hesitant step forward, placing her arm on his uncovered left arm before gently taking the gun from his right hand, setting it on the table and pulling him tightly into a hug, telling him he was okay and she was there.  


She wasn’t scared of him. She came up to him, she touched his arm, touched the metal, with no hesitation but that of scaring him. He didn’t scare her, she was afraid for him not of him. She wasn’t afraid… this brought tears to the old soldier’s eyes. This random woman had no reason to be so kind to him, she should have feared him, but she didn’t. She embraced him with open arms, quite literally, and was comforting him, a weapon… no, not a weapon, a man. He hesitantly looked down at the small women holding him rightly and couldn’t help the tears that fell as he wrapped his arms around her and held her back. He was broken, he knew that, he needed a lot of help before he would be okay but he would do it, for this random woman he already loved, for his soulmate because if she looked this beautiful crying then he couldn’t wait to see how she looked smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody know who Steve's soulmate is? ;)


End file.
